


Sister Sister

by QueenofPasta



Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Outing, Tea, kicked out, nicole needs hugs, sister relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofPasta/pseuds/QueenofPasta
Summary: It doesn’t sit well with Nicole  about how she found out her girlfriend was trans. Wynonna feels bad as well.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Non-Binary/Trans Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737223
Kudos: 44





	Sister Sister

**Author's Note:**

> My partner was not very happy with Wynonna in the last story, so maybe this makes up for it.
> 
> Don’t out people y’all. You don’t know their situation.

Waverly was sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through instagram and sipping her coffee when Wynonna walked in. The elder Earp looked like she had had better days. She had deep bags under her eyes and was pale.

“Are you feeling alright Wynonna?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna only grunted. “I need coffee.”

Waverly smirked. Her sister was hungover.

As Wynonna was filling up her mug, an alarm went off on Waverly’s phone. Wynonna jumped and glared at her younger sister.

Waverly looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry.” She quickly silenced the alarm. Waverly set her mug and phone down on the table as she stood. She stepped over to the cabinet by the sink and opened it, grabbing a pill bottle.

She opened it swiftly and shook two pills into her hand. She reached over to grab her mug and swallowed the pills.

Wynonna watched the whole process silently. Since coming back, she had only seen Waverly take her pills twice. Three times now she supposed. The sisters both fell into their own thoughts. 

The silence was broken when Nicole stumbled into the kitchen, blurry-eyed and yawning. Waverly smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was. Nicole patted over to Waverly and kissed her head as she made her way to the coffee.

“How are you feelin Earp?” Nicole asked as she poured her first cup. “You were pretty trashed.”

Wynonna winced as a pain traveled through her head. “I’ve seen better days.”

“Yeah. You ah said some pretty mean things Nonna.” Waverly’s fingers fidgeted with the handle of her mug. Nicole saw her girlfriend’s nerves and sat quickly in the chair next to her.

“ Did I? Shit.” Wynonna cursed. “I’m sorry babygirl. Seeing mama and after everything, I just…”

Waverly smiled. “I understand.”

Nicole gave her girlfriend a look of confusion. Waverly just shook her head slightly. Wynonna noticed the interaction.

“What?” she questioned.

“Nothing.”

“Actually-”

Waverly elbowed the redhead in the side. “Nicole. Stop.”

Nicole sipped her coffee silently.

Wynonna straightened. “What?”

Waverly argued with herself for a moment. “It’s nothing.”

“Mm.” Nicole quietly disagreed.

Waverly glared at her and Nicole withered. “Nothing.”

Wynonna sighed. “Just tell me what I said.”

Waverly ran a hand through her hair. “You kinda outed me too Nicole.”

With the post alcohol haze still clouding Wynonna’s brain, she didn’t quite understand. “I what?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You outed me.”

Wynonna still wasn’t getting it.

“You let it slip I was trans.” 

That finally broke through the fog. “I-what? I’m so sorry Waverly.” Wynonna was a blushing mess. “I’m so sorry.”

Waverly shrugged, just wanting this to be over. “It’s whatever Nonna.”

“It’s really not.”

Waverly whipped her head around to look at her girlfriend. Nicole withered slightly as her girlfriend’s gaze met her’s. “I’m serious. Outing people is a serious thing baby.”

“Wynonna was drunk!”

“Baby, it still matters.”

“Well-”

Nicole stood. “Baby, this is something that you should have gotten a choice of when to tell me.”

“She was drunk!” Waverly stood as well.

“So was Hayley!” 

Silence fell in the kitchen. Nicole’s jaw was tense. Waverly’s back straightened and she took a deep breath. 

Wynonna swallowed a sip of coffee loudly. “Sorry, but who’a Hayley?”

Another beat passed before either woman spoke.

“Hayley is my sister.” Nicole collapsed into her chair, all of her energy seemingly gone. Waverly sighed and leaned against her empty chair. “On my 17th birthday, she was 21 so she got drunk as per usual. She started talking and wouldn’t stop. She told my parents I had a girlfriend. I got kicked out of my house the day after my birthday. I was outed and she was drunk.”

Wynonna remained silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry Haught.” Wynonna’s voice was quiet. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have outed Waves, whether I was drunk or not.”

Nicole sighed. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you like that.”

Waverly silently watched the interaction.

“I just- “ Nicole sighed again and rubbed her temples. “It’s a sensitive subject for me I guess.”

Waverly placed her free hand on the redheads shoulder. “It’s okay baby. Everyone has their things.”

Nicole relaxed under her love’s hand. “Yeah. I guess.”

——-

Waverly was working on a case for Dolls when Wynonna walked into the Black Badge office. The elder Earp was holding two coffee cups, one of which she held out to Waverly. 

“I got some of that gross tea you’ve been talking about.”

Waverly laughed and grabbed the cup from her sister. “Thanks Nonna.”

Wynonna nodded and sat on the edge of her sister's desk.

Waverly sipped her tea and hummed in delight. She looked over to see her sister playing the the fray on her jacket.

“Wynonna? Are you alright?” The younger sister asked cautiously.

Wynonna sighed. “I feel really bad for outing you. It was wrong of me and I’m sorry.”

Waverly nodded. “Ah.”

“It was your business and I’m so sorry.”

“Wynonna, it’s not how I wanted to tell Nicole but it’s okay. I forgive you. Just try not to do it again.”

Wynonna slumped forward in relief. “I will or I guess I won’t? I mean, I won’t do it again.”

Waverly smiled and stood.

“Come here Nonna.” 

Wynonna stepped over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. The sisters stood wrapped in each other’s arms for a while.

When the separated, Wynonna placed a kiss on the younger Earps forehead.

“I love you baby girl.”

“I love you too Nonna.”


End file.
